Corruption of LOVE
by FoxysCove
Summary: Set during the genocide route. Will be some blood warning. Frisk has gender neutral pronouns. Chara has male pronouns.
1. Chapter 1

Black. That's all they could see right now. God, why did they think going up to the mountain was a good idea? They were just going up there for fun, now look what happened. They fell and now they probably had a concussion. Looks like that saying they always said was true: curiosity killed the cat. Luckily, they weren't dead. At least, hopefully they weren't. Soon, they started to open their eyes, some cloudy vision starting to return. They blinked a few times to get at least a bit of a clearer view. Once they did, they saw light. Light shining from the casm of the mountain. They sat up, rubbing the back of their head, then stopping, wincing at the slight pain. At least it wasn't anything too bad..

They looked down, a bed of golden yellow flowers was underneath them. That must've broken their fall. How lucky. _"Wh-Where am I..?"_ they thought, looking around. There was only this flower bed and a small path leading to who knows where. It was quiet. Only distant sounds from birds up above were heard. Though, at the same time, there was this lingering feeling that they weren't exactly alone. Like there was this cold feeling next to them and all around them. They decided not to think anything of it and they stood up, dusted off the back of their shorts and their striped shirt, and started to walk down the path, not knowing that the cold feeling they experienced before, was following them.


	2. Chapter 2

So far, this place didn't seem so bad after all. Besides an evil yellow flower almost trying to kill them, they made it through okay. Now, being lead by a goat lady, named Toriel, she was guiding them and showing how puzzles worked in this place called the "Underground". Legend has it that there was a war between the humans and monsters, and eventually, the monsters got pushed underground for, probably centuries. It was said there was a barrier that kept them between the Underground and the outside world. Sometimes, in their village, they would have this story told to them a lot. They were told that monsters were apparently dangerous. But, Toriel didn't seem dangerous in the slightest. Only when she took care of Flowey did she look the least bit threatening. But she seems fairly docile and nice. Telling them about the puzzles and all that. She even seemed proud when they engaged in a FIGHT with a dummy, which really wasn't a fight. Having to talk to the creatures was kind of strange, but they did it anyway with no problem. As long as Toriel was happy.

Soon, Toriel suddenly said she had to leave, leaving them alone. But, at least she gave them a cell phone, so they could contact her, so there was that. Being alone in the Ruins was a bit nervewracking for them. They trudged along aimlessly until they came across a creature, and a FIGHT engaged. This time, it was a gellatin looking creature. It seemed to be named "Moldsmol". It did a small jiggle as it approached the human. As they were about to press the ACT button, their eyes flicked over to the ominus FIGHT button. Toriel never mentioned this button, but from what they could tell, she didn't recommend it. But.. maybe it wouldn't hurt to just.. see what it did..? No! No, they can't! They shook their head and affirmatively turned their attention back to the ACT button - but, their hand didn't move to press it. Their eyes kept going towards the words in bright yellow font: "FIGHT". Okay, maybe they could just press it and see what it would do. Toriel didn't have to know, right? They switched to their left hand and softly and carefully pressed the button. Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, they slashed at the Moldsmol, making it turn into literal jelly. When the FIGHT ended, they looked at the stick they had in their hand with slight guilt, but, at the same time, it's like something was saying, _"Good job. Now go and kill the rest of them."_ The word kill just kept ringing in their head, like a small chime you would hear from a church bell. They just clutched their stick and pressed forward.


End file.
